First love
by AliceCullenRox 16
Summary: Nessie Is 15 and Its her first day of high school. There she findes the love of her life, Jacob Black. She is faced withthe troube of her friend finding her mate and grows jealous, till Jacob comes around! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1!

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is kind of different for me but it is for my friend NessieBlack17!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope u enjoy it.... :)**

NPOV

"Nessie! Time to get up." mom called.

I most certainly did not want to get up. Today was my first day of high school. Though I was excited, and erratic, and happy to get out of Middle school, I felt nervous. Would I meet anyone? Would the kids there like me? I hoped so.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." I groaned.

Some how I fell asleep, and five minutes later my dad was in my room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you don't get out of that bed right now I swear to god I-" He started to say but I cut him off by jumping out of my bed as fast as I could.

"Better?" I asked.

He scowled. My dad didn't usually get mad a me. I didn't know what's gotten into him.

"Yes, now get in the shower. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school do you?" He asked.

"No…" I mumbled as I stumbled over to the bathroom."

Well technically it was the first day of high school for all of us.

I Was going to be Dad's younger sister. It would be weird calling him "Edward".

We were starting high school at Forks High, in Washington. When Mom moved here, when she was human, she went here, and she said it was one of the best times of her life. But she was sad that all of her old friends were gone. Dad had been to this high school more than 7 times. It made me giggle just thinking about it.

"So, are you excited for your first day of high school?" Alice squealed.

I didn't know why but she always go so excited about little things like that.

"Yeah, but I hope people will like me and won't call me a freak." I said.

Then, is swallowed nervously.

"No one will think you're a freak, if they do they'll have me to deal with." Emmett said.

I giggled.

"Sure, ok." I said.

"I'm sure everyone will love you." Dad said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So many memories." Mom said as we pulled up into the drive way.

"Remember when you saved me from Tyler's truck the first year I came and I kept bugging you to tell me why you saved me?" Mom asked Dad.

He grinned.

"Yes, and Alice was dying to talk to you. Isn't that right sis?" He snorted.

"Yeah, and remember, you were so obsessed with her you snuck into her room at Charlie's just to see her?" Alice asked.

"Yep, and I don't regret it, I could spend my whole life watching you sleep, Bella." Dad stated.

"I love you." Mom said to dad.

" I love you too." Dad said.

Everyone stared as we stepped out of the drive way. Guys whistled at me, Mom, Alice, and Rosalie.

"My dad put his arm around mom so people would know she was not available.

I looked up to the front of the building. There was A guy standing there, he was unbelievably good looking.

He had tan skin, and short, black, cropped hair.

He smiled at me. I could feel my self blush. As we walked up to the front of the school A girl came up to us.

"Hi are you the Cullens? I'm Shay, I'll be helping you with anything you need like directions, shoulder to cry on, you name it." she said.

"Thanks." I replied as nicely as I could.

She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her skin was as tan as can be, but she was white.

"Um, yeah, so what's your first class?" She asked.

"Biology." I said.

"Biology." Dad said.

"Math." Mom said.

"P.E." Jasper said.

"Biology." Alice said.

"Science." Rosalie said.

"Lit lesson 4." Emmett said.

"Oh, well um come with me." She said.

She walked us to the front desk, a woman was standing there, she looked like she was in her 70's.

"Can I help you?" She asked Shay.

"We need 1,2,3,4,5,6, course manuals, and maps." she said.

"Ok, what courses?" The woman asked.

"She turned to us, she was wondering what they were again. So I said, "3 biology, 1 science, 1 lit lesson 3, and one P.E."

"Ok, give me 3 minutes and I'll be back with your course manuals and Shay you come and get the maps. Well I'll give your manuals to you at lunch, just take the maps now." She said as she wobbled away.

"Kay." Shay said as she stepped into the office, and within 12 seconds she was back.

"Here ya go, here ya go, here ya go, here ya go, here ya go." She said to each one of us as she handed us our maps.

"Ok, if you need me just talk to the front desk ladie, her name is Shelia." Shay said.

Forks High was not that big, but it was nice. I suppose.

Suddenly the Bell rung. Time for Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the biology with my dad and Alice. I really didn't know how they could pass for freshman's. Well I guessed they'd already done this… but, it would confuse me.

My best friend Kate was sitting next to the window. When I saw her, I grinned and walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"Hey Ness!" she greeted me.

"Hey!" I replied.

"How's Alice?" Kate asked.

She adored Alice! Alice was her idol! She even started wearing the same type of cloths as her. Kate was in on our secret, well actually she was an immortal too. She belonged to a new Vancouver coven, but they moved down here two years ago. She was a lot older then me, technically she is 21. But she was turned when she was 15. She had no mate, and she was a non blood drinker just like the rest of us. We made plans for her to join our coven too. She would be a Cullen by the end of the year, her old coven didn't appreciate her very well. She had long Black hair, pale skin, duh. Her eyes were the same color of gold as the rest of us. She had a heart shaped head, and she would be considered ugly, for a vampire, but a model for humans.

"Good, I guess." I muttered. She never asked about anyone ells, well not really.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I got asked out by this really cute boy! He's one of us though," She started.

"And?" I continued, hungry for more.

"and, I said yes." She gushed.

I gave her a strange look and just shrugged. I didn't know there were other covens going here.

Bye the end of Biology she had told me every little detial she knew about him.

I decided that tonight, before I went to bed, I would sneak into her room, well she was staying at our house, and read her diary, I was sure that she probably would have said something about him in it. She had already read my diary. Though, mine didn't really have much in it.

By the end of all of my classes, and the day was over, I was dead tired! At lunch I didn't really do anything, I just sat by Kate. She started doing her hair different. I didn't know why, I was guessing because of this new guy, she told me his name was Eric.

When I got home She was waiting for me. She was sitting on the couch.

It was kind of odd.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." she said.

"Ok?" I mumbled as I tripped my way over to the couch. I was as clumsy as mom was when she was human when I was nervous.

"Ok, Ness, you know how I found this guy Eric?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I found my mate." She said.

Oh no! How many more people could we fit into this house?

"Oh…" I said.

My voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know. I'm going to see him tonight." She said.

I knew I was loosing my best friend now. To some guy that she only knew for how long? Like 12 hours? It made me have a sickening feeling inside of me. I wondered about that boy I saw today? Was he the one for me? I could only hope so.

**Hey guys! Here's a picture of what I think Kate should look like. She looks a little bit emo in the picture, but I think it suits her, you will see why her hair looks like that soon anyways. Send me a comment, or a message saying what you think she should look like! Thanks. **

"**You're my only love Bella, and always will be." **

**-Edward Cullen Twilight. **

**Here's the link! Hey guys, i just noticed the link isn't showing up, please just send me a message and i will give you the link! haha! thanks bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, that was weird…_

Dear Renesmee,

Hi it is your old friend Zafrina, I was so happy to hear you started high school recently! Your getting so old!!!!!!!! I can still remember when you were about 1 year old. You were so cute! By the way, how old are you? Like 5? Well I'm 400 years old!!!! Way older than you! I really hope that I can hear from you soon!

Love,

Zafrina

P.S. my e-mail Address is really, I would love to hear from you sweetheart! I love you! Z.

Wow! Zafrina had written to me! This was so cool! Well I guess mom had been talking to her lately. I found her on the computer e-mailing to other covens, and talking on the phone to Zafrina. I hadn't seen her since the fight when I was still around 1 years old.

Enough of that! Let's get to my juicy details! The Jacob boy had asked for my number!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I almost totally fainted when he said my name! He was like,

"Hey Renesmee!" when we were in the halls and I turned around, my face already blushing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I get your phone number?"

"Uh, sure, are you ready?" I questioned.

He handed me his phone, my name already in the name section. I punched in the numbers, 912-455-9042

**(Please don't call any of the numbers mentioned, they could be real numbers, thanks, Alice.)**

I handed it to him.

"Hey, thanks, that's your cell number right?" He asked. His beautiful big brown eyes looking into mine.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Alright, thanks, I'll text you, or call, I better get to class, bye Renesmee!" He called as he started walking towards P.E, which was his second period class, mine was Literacy. Boring Literacy. Ugh!

EPOV

"Renesmee, who is this guy that you've been texting every possible moment? Your boyfriend?" I asked.

Renesmee had been texting some guy all the time! Even in the bathroom I could hear her texting! I had to turn onto Dad gear! Once I went in around 12:30 and she was on the phone talking to that guy! It was driving me crazy!

"No, just my friend, but I think we're heading in that direction." She gushed.

Oh my god! She was already into guys at 5 years old!!!! Well I suppose she has the mind of a 15 year old but seriously! 5 years old! I turned to Bella. She was grinning.

"Honey its fine, Nessie is a pretty much a 15 year old girl, don't you think its about time!" said Bella.

Ugh, the female hormones were coming!!!!!! I hope they wont be doing…. You know what I mean, in the future! Well I guess Bella did have a good point.

"I suppose, but you better have him over for dinner so I can get a good idea of how good of a guy he is, I'm sure he's wonderful Ness." I spoke softly. I hoped that made Nessie think that I was okay with the whole dating thing, and that she shouldn't be worried that I don't approve about anything she wants to do, like her friends dads. I really want to be a "cool" dad.

"Thanks Dad." Nessie grinned. I smiled back at her and walked over to my piano, I started playing Bella's Lullaby.

I looked up at her and smiled her favorite crooked smile. She ran towards me and sat down next to me.

"You should teach me how to play." She cooed. Her high voice chiming in my ear.

I pecked her a kiss on the cheek. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Aright than, let's not waste time, Love." I whispered in her ear.

She chuckled. Then we kissed, her lips were so soft compared to mine. Even though I _should_ have better experience, I was almost 10 times her age for crying out loud!

"Ewww Mom and Dad, I am still here." Nessie cried from over at the table.

I burst out laughing! So did Bella. We stopped kissing and turned our heads to her.

"Hey some day you will be doing it to." I said. My voice still full of laughter.

They reminded me like the song I heard the other day. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

_The stars lean down to kiss you, __  
__And I lie awake I miss you, __  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. __  
__Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, __  
__But I'll miss your arms around me __  
__I'll send a postcard to you dear, __  
__Cause I wish you were here. __  
__  
__I'll watch the night turn light blue, __  
__But it's not the same without you, __  
__Because it takes two to whisper quietly, __  
__The silence isn't so bad, __  
__Till I look at my hands and feel sad, __  
__Cause the spaces between my fingers __  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly. __  
__  
__I'll find repose in new ways, __  
__Though I haven't slept in two days, __  
__Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. __  
__But drenched in __Vanilla Twilight__, __  
__[ Vanilla Twilight lyrics from__  
__.com/o/owl_city/vanilltwilight/ ] I'll sit on the front porch all night, __  
__Waist deep in thought because when I think of you. __  
__I don't feel so alone. __  
__I don't feel so alone. __  
__I don't feel so alone. __  
__  
__As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight. __  
__I'll think of you tonight. __  
__  
__When violet eyes get brighter, __  
__And heavy wings grow lighter, __  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. __  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew, __  
__But I swear I won't forget you, __  
__Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, __  
__I'd whisper in your ear, __  
__Oh darling I wish you were here. _


End file.
